All Sketched Up
"All Sketched Up" is the 23rd episode of the third season of Zoey McMullen, and is the 101st episode overall. The episode was accidentally promoted as the 100th episode, even though "Jackie Moves In" is the actual 100th episode. The episode serves as an homage to the Looney Tunes short Duck Amuck, which focused primarily on Daffy Duck suffering abuse from the animator. In this episode, Zoey finds herself in a white void with no inhabitants but a giant pencil which and takes advantage of changing Zoey's environment, as well as her. Plot When Zoey has breakfast, she finds that she is out of maple syrup, so she heads out to buy more. However, when she exits her house, she finds the neighborhood gone, and sees nothing but a white empty void. When she starts to head back inside, her house has vanished when she was eyeing the void. She exclaims that her house is gone, and questions what happened to Theodore Street. As she walks around trying to think, she accidentally falls in a hole which has mysteriously appeared. She climbs out of the hole and asks who put that there, then the culprit, a giant moving pencil, appears behind her unnoticed and draws a tree which she also bumps into. Zoey also asks who put the tree there; all the while, the pencil draws a stampede of non-anthropomorphic cows which trample the unsuspecting girl. Zoey gets up and says that things are now starting to get bizarre from here, then the pencil draws a mute outlined version of her which mimics her every movement. Upon discovering her unwanted guest, Zoey pushes the outline offscreen, and is soon met by the giant pencil. She gets quite annoyed and says that the pencil is responsible for all of this, asking it to redraw Theodore Street. The pencil doesn't take her word and instead draws a Stone Age-styled neighborhood as the environment, and Zoey is irritated by it, scolding the pencil that it is not her neighborhood. The pencil promptly responds by drawing Zoey in cavegirl garb, angering her even further. A prehistoric version of Melissa (a woolly mammoth) then shows up and greets Zoey. She sarcastically greets back and asks the pencil to draw a "modern" neighborhood. The pencil erases everything except Zoey, whom the pencil changes back, and draws Rome, Italy as the environment. An annoyed Zoey corrects the pencil that it is Rome, but the pencil just draws a slice of pizza perched on her hand, which seems to lower Zoey's temper as she eats it. While eating her pizza, the pencil erases everything except her and draws The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dalí. When Zoey realizes that the pencil changed her environment again, she gets angry again and demands it to redraw her hometown, but not before the melting clock hanging from the tree branch falls on her. This time, the pencil redraws Theodore Street, but it non-colored. Zoey notices the scenery's flaw and asks for some color. A giant moving paintbrush dipped in yellow paint then appears and paints Zoey's shirt yellow, leading her to explain to the paintbrush that when she meant for some color, she meant on the scenery, not her. The paintbrush then paints her shirt back to dark blue and promptly makes the background into an awful mess of colors, which Zoey finds an eyesore to look at. Just as Zoey is about to furiously command the pencil to erase everything, and'' ''redraw and color Theodore Street, the pencil erases everything, this time, including her. When Zoey's voice asks where her body is, her head is then redrawn, and she asks for her body. The pencil just draws her legs, rendering her a walking head. Again, she asks angrily for a body; the pencil then erases her legs and draws her body, but draws her overweight, in which she would not have "again". The pencil erases her body and draws her back to her thin form, but deliberately forgets the arms. Zoey then requests the pencil for some arms, but instead gets given very short stubs. Annoyed, she asks the pencil to make them longer, and the pencil erases her stub arms and draws exceedingly long arms that droop on the ground. Further infuriated, Zoey asks the pencil to shorten them a bit more, and this time her arms are returned to their normal length. Still wanting Theodore Street back, Zoey asks the pencil to redraw the neighborhood. The pencil then draws ''and ''colors Theodore Street, but the sidewalk is now a river which Zoey falls into. Climbing out of the river, a drenched Zoey remarks at least she is back home. But when she enters her house, the interior is now that of an ice rink, resulting in Zoey slipping and skidding on the ice. The pencil then draws ice skates on Zoey's feet, and as she gets up, she finds herself ice-skating. Somewhat enjoying the activity, Zoey says that she could get used to this as she skates along. However, the pencil draws a hole in the ice rink which Zoey unknowingly falls into, and she emerges frozen in an ice cube. The pencil then erases everything, sans the frozen Zoey, and finally draws the inside of Zoey's house, with the fireplace set with burning firewood. The ice slowly melts and Zoey shivers, asking for a blanket. The pencil then draws what appears to be a blanket, as Zoey comments on how warm it is, until she starts to feel it tighten on her. It turns out that the "blanket" is actually a non-anthropomorphic boa constrictor, which is slowly constricting her to death. A helpless Zoey can only scream as the constrictor is about to swallow her. However, all of this turns out to be a dream. Zoey suddenly leaps up from bed, screaming, and holds her chest panting with fear. Zoey looks at herself, then her room, and she goes outside. The neighborhood is back, including the sidewalk which used to be a river in Zoey's nightmare, and absolutely no sign of the giant moving pencil. Zoey is relieved that the scenery isn't being changed, and goes back inside to cook some pancakes, only to discover she is out of maple syrup, just like in her nightmare. Just then, the doorbell rings, and Zoey answers it. It is Jackie, who somehow knew Zoey ran out of maple syrup, so he bought a new bottle just for her. Zoey thanks Jackie and takes the bottle inside to put on her pancakes. As Jackie then walks back home, the pencil from earlier then erases everything and writes in the words "The End", ending the episode. Category:Tributes Category:Episodes Category:Zoey McMullen